thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 is the latest installment in the Mario Kart series It is for the Nintendo 3DS handheld console and was realeased in Europe on December 2 and in America on December 4. It is the newest Mario Kart game that includes over 16 levels including extra modes. It was created by Nintendo. It takes Mario Kart to a whole new world of gaming now that it is in 3D. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa Unlockable Characters *Princess Daisy *Wario *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Shy Guy *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Lakitu *Mii Items Mushroom - Allows the player to get a boost of speed. Triple Mushrooms - Allows the player to three boosts. Green Shell - Allows the player to shoot a koopa shell at another opponent. Triple Green Shells - Allows the player to shoot three koopa shells. Red Shell - Allows the player to shoot a koopa shell that homes on another opponent. Triple Red Shells - Allows the player to shoot koopa shells that homes. Banana - Allows the player drop a banana to make an opponent spin out. Triple Bananas - Allows the player drop bananas. Spiny Shell - Allows the player to shoot a blue shell that blows up whoever is first. Bob-omb - Allows the player to shoot a bob-omb that can be thrown behind or forward. It can make blow up an opponent Golden Mushroom - Allows the player to boost unlimted. However, this is temporarliy. Bullet Bill - The player becomes into a giant bullet bill and dashes, knocking everything out of it's way. This is temporarily. Blooper - Allows the player to ink a screen of another opponent. Lightning - Allows the player to shrink other opponents. Super Star - Allows the player invincible for a short time. Fire Flower - Allows the player to shoot fire balls to make another opponent spin out. Super Leaf - Allows the player to spin the tail to deflect items and knock out opponents Lucky Seven - Allows the player to have seven different items. In normal cases, they are: Bannana, Red Shell, Blooper, Banana, Green Shelll, Star, and Bob-omb. Press the L button to activate one of the seven items. The items spin counter-clockwise around the player. 'Nitro Grand Prix' Mushroom Cup #Toad Circuit #Daisy Hills #Cheep Cheep Lagooon #Shy Guy Bazaar Flower Cup #Wuhu Loop #Mario Circuit #Music Park #Rock Rock Mountain Star Cup #Piranha Plant Slide #Wario Shipyard #Neo Bowser City #Maka Wuhu Special Cup #DK Jungle #Rosalina's Ice World #Bowser's Castle #Rainbow Road 'Retro Grand Prix' Shell Cup #Luigi Raceway (N64) #Bowser Castle 1 (GBA) #Mushroom Gorge (Wii) #Luigi's Mansion (DS) Banana Cup #Koopa Beach (N64) #Mario Circuit 2 (SNES) #Coconut Mall (Wii) #Waluigi Pinball (DS) Leaf Cup #Kalimari Desert (N64) #DK Pass (DS) #Daisy Cruiser (GCN) #Maple Treeway (Wii) Lightning Cup #Koopa Cape (Wii) #Dino Dino Jungle (GCN) #Airship Fortress (DS) #Rainbow Road 1 (SNES) Trivia * Despite its name: it is technically the ninth game; including the arcade games: Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. * This is the first game to include coins in Vs. Mode Category:Mario Series Category:Games Category:Portable Games Category:Sports Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Featured Articles Category:Mario Kart series Category:Nintendo